


February 3, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm yours for the evening,'' Amos informed Supergirl before they battled Smallville villains.





	February 3, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm yours for the evening,'' Amos informed Supergirl before they battled Smallville villains as father and daughter.

THE END


End file.
